For (professional) film and video recording or replaying in real-time digital high bandwidth video signals, e.g. HDTV signals, digital cinematography, very fast memories are required. For storage of streaming HD video data NAND flash memory based systems could be used. Flash memory devices are physically accessed in a page oriented mode, whereby one ‘page’ includes e.g. 1024 data words and related error correction code (ecc).
NAND flash memories have two basic disadvantages:                the write access is rather slow;        they have unmasked production defects and acquire even more defects during their lifetime. The required error handling is under user responsibility.        
Erase operations on a specific flash memory can be carried out on certain-size data blocks only. These data blocks are denoted by the term “flash-block” in the following. A flash-block consists of e.g. 64 pages. Since a detection of defects in flash memory devices (e.g. NAND devices) takes place for instance during an erase operation, a defect in a page makes an entire flash-block unusable. Such defect flash-blocks must not be used by the file system.
A known approach for tackling sporadic defects during operation is to introduce redundancy, e.g. by a corresponding channel coding or by a data re-transmission.